disney_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
For the First Time in Forever
"For the First Time in Forever" is a song from the animated film Frozen to be sung by Anna (Kristen Bell) and Elsa (Idina Menzel). The song expresses Anna's delight at being able to see people again due to her sister's coronation. Meanwhile it discloses Elsa's fear of accidentally revealing her powers to everyone. Lyrics Anna: The window is open! So's that door! I didn't know they did that anymore! Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates...? For years I've roamed these empty halls Why have a ballroom with no balls? Finally they're opening up the gates! There'll be actual real live people It'll be totally strange But wow! Am I so ready for this change Cause for the first time in forever'' There'll be music, there'll be light! For the first time in forever I'll be dancing through the night... Don't know if I'm elated or gassy But I'm somewhere in that zone! Cause for the first time in forever I won't be alone I can't wait to meet everyone! (gasp) What if I meet... the one? Tonight, imagine me gown and all Fetchingly draped against the wall The picture of sophisticated grace... Ooh! I suddenly see him standing there A beautiful stranger, tall and fair I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face! But then we laugh and talk all evening Which is totally bizarre Nothing like the life I've lead so far! For the first time in forever There'll be magic, there'll be fun! For the first time in forever I could be noticed by someone... And I know it is totally crazy To dream I'd find romance... But for the first time in forever At least I've got a chance! '''Elsa: Don't let them in Don't let them see Be the good girl You always have to be Conceal Don't feel Put on a show... Make one wrong move And everyone will know But it's only for today '' '''Anna:' It's only for today! Elsa: It's agony to wait Anna: It's agony to wait! Elsa: Tell the guards to open up... the gate! Anna: The gate! For the first time in forever Elsa: Don't let them in, don't let them see Anna: I'm getting what I'm dreaming of! Elsa: Be the good girl you always have to be Anna: A chance to change my lonely world Elsa: Conceal Anna: A chance to find true love! Elsa: Conceal, don't feel Don't let them know Anna: I know it all ends tomorrow, So it has to be today! Cause for the first time in forever...'' For the first time in forever Nothing's in my way! Trivia *One of the lyrics is similar to the second reprise of a song, When Will My Life Begin?, from Tangled. Both songs also carry a similar message: discovery and freedom. Rapunzel makes a cameo appearance with Flynn in Frozen during the song as well. *One of the paintings that Anna imitates while jumping in the air is a remodelled version of "The Swing" originally by the French Rococo artist Jean-Honoré Fragonard, a painting which greatly inspired Tangled according to Glen Keane, one of the animators. *Before the final script, the original lyrics were "There'll be '''real, actual people"/"There'll be happy, smiling '''people", later replaced by "There'll be '''actual, real live people". Also, "For years I have roamed these empty halls" was contracted to "For years I've roamed these empty halls", and "A chance to leave my sister's world" was changed to "A chance to change my lonely world." *As Anna sings "Nothing's in my way" she ironically runs into Sitron, Hans' horse. *This song sounds similar to "I See the Light" from Tangled in certain parts. For example, "for the first time in forever!" sounds similar to "at last I see the light." However, they are inherently different being that the line "for the first time in forever" is based on the chord progression I (tonic) then VI, while "at last I see the light" follows the chords IV then V. There are also differences in notation such as the melody line and rhythm, as well as the orchestration, tempo and mood, making "For the First Time in Forever" a very original tune in its own right. Category:Songs Category:Frozen Songs Category:Hero/Heroine Songs Category:Disney Princess Songs